Just the three of us
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Just a usual morning in the life of Aurora, Mulan and Philip. Warrior Royals AU in Storybrooke.


**Just the three of us**

_(I'm gonna try this but I won't promise anything, thank you __**freedomatthesea**__ for making me __**want **__to write this! _

_By the way, this is a no-baby!AU but everything else is still the way it is, Mulan left and went with the Merry Men and after the battle with the WW Mulan decided to go to Storybrooke and because Aurora and Philip didn't want to lose her once more they went to Storybrooke with her. _

_Also this one is pure fluff somehow this didn't turn out the way I imagined it but I still like it. _

_Hope you enjoy!)_

_._

_._

The bright morning light flooded through the white curtains of their bedroom, breaking through the soft pale pink ones of the large wooden four-poster bed and fell on the three entangled figures in it.

The dark blond princess lay in the center of the bed, her left hand on the warrior's right upper arm while her right hand was holding on to the one of the man behind her and the woman in front of him. Each of her feet was entangled with one of the others and the warrior's left hand was buried in her hair, the prince's left curled around her, pressing her to the curve of him, her bare legs pressed against the fabric of her pajama bottoms.

She wore nothing but the too wide plaid shirt she had snuck from Mulan's side of their cupboard the night before.

The warrior woman in front of her had her forehead pressed against hers, the tips of their noses brushing. In contrast to the royals she wore bottoms and a top, even though she only wore boxer shorts and a tight dark red top with spaghetti straps.

Like every morning Mulan was the first one to wake up. She was used to getting out of bed with the first sunbeams and it was a habit that wasn't easy to get rid of.

For a moment she thought about waking both of them up but when she lifted her head, the skin of her forehead brushing over the princess', she took in Philip's peaceful features and then looked back at the sleeping beauty in front of her. Slowly she pulled her right hand out from under her head, her fingers brushing along Aurora's tender skin, along her lips, then she briefly tilted her head forward and pressed a soft kiss to the princess' lips before she also pulled her left hand out from their grip and got out of bed.

Her bare feet hit the summer sun warmed laminate and she padded across the floor, her eyes roaming over the white walls with the pink and purple butterflies and the huge window with the large plant filled balcony in front of it.

Philip and she had decided to let Aurora set up the large apartment they were living in, letting her make her home since she was the one who missed the Enchanted Forest the most.

But when Mulan had decided to go to Storybrooke after the Wicked Witch was defeated both royals had only shared a gaze and told her they were coming with her. In Storybrooke they had taken an apartment, one large living area with a kitchen, dining room and living room in it, one large bathroom with the _most amazing_ bathtub and two bedrooms. At first they had separated bedrooms, Aurora and Philip sharing one while Mulan had the other which was empty by now.

To get a confession from Mulan, that she was in love with _both_ of them, it had taken one evening and a lot of alcohol but finally she had told them the truth and they had told her why they had come back exactly.

Since then Mulan's room had become a guest room.

It was a strange arrangement but they were happy with it - for quite a while now.

They had adapted to the live of this world pretty well, they used the hearth instead of starting a fire to cook something, enjoyed watching TV together, used cell phones to contact their friends.

It was an easy life, pleasant even.

And Mulan wouldn't want to give that up for _anything_ in the world.

She had watched Philip die, had held Aurora's heart in her hand, had left them for the greater good but somehow they had made their way back to her. They had been through so much together there was no way in all the realms any of them would give that up.

And Mulan was a girl who fought for what she wanted and she wanted them, both of them.

But right now all she wanted was something to eat - the rumbling of her stomach was enough proof of that.

She turned on the radio on her way to the fridge, took out five eggs and mingled their egg whites and egg yolks to a creamy, yellow mixture, added a bit of milk, salt and pepper and a pinch of paprika to it and turned on the stove.

.

.

When Aurora found her about a quarter hour later, still standing in the kitchen and turning pancakes in the frying pan she was humming along a radio song.

The kind princess stopped at the counter, leaning against it and watched her warrior cooking in the kitchen.

In moments like this it was easy to forget that they were fairytale characters, that they were coming from another world. It was easy to forget that the woman in front of her had been in a war, defending her realm, that she had been even braver than her prince. It was easy to forget that she had been through terrible things.

In this room, in this moment, it was easy to forget the burning room, the flames reaching for her scorching her skin. To forget what Maleficent had wanted to do to her, that she had woken to a cursed land, that she had lost her prince and her heart and got both of them back because of the strong woman in front of her.

"Are you dreaming again, princess?" Mulan asked suddenly, still facing the pan.

Aurora stepped closer, one of her perfect eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"How do you even know I'm here?" the dark blond asked, brushing a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

"Heard your steps," Mulan explained briefly then she flipped the pan and the pancake hit the pale of the others in a perfect bow.

"How do you do that?" she asked again and Mulan looked over at her, her brown eyes sparkling with laughter, then they shortly roamed over her body.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "And is that _my_ shirt?"

"Flipping the pan like that, I can try _whatever_ I want but when I flip it the pancake ends up at the ceiling or on the floor," she explained with a shrug, then she tugged at her plaid sleeve. "And yes, it is, figured you wouldn't mind."

"I don't. It looks quite good on you," Mulan complimented her then she motioned for the princess to come over to her. "Do you want me to teach you?" she asked when Aurora moved over to her.

The blond girl nodded with a smile, stepping in front of the other woman who handed her the spatula and filled the rest of the dough in the pan before covering her soft, feminine hands with her rougher ones.

"You know how to make pancakes so it's really just about the "flip"," Mulan said softly, leaning forward until her lips brushed Aurora's ear.

"Alright," the princess mumbled back, slightly distracted by the way the warrior's lips started to caress the skin right below her earlobe.

Aurora tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her delicate skin, forgetting all about the task at hand as Mulan nipped teasingly at her skin, biting down ever so softly. Only when the pancake started to smell funny the princess jerked back to reality.

"Oh, oh, oh, Mulan stop, we need to flip it!" she screeched and the dark haired woman chuckled.

"You are so easily distracted, princess," she cooed and the other girl shrugged.

"Or you are just very good at distracting," Aurora laughed and this time the other woman was the one who shrugged.

"That's another possibility, but now, let's do the flip."

They finished the pancake together and in the end it was slightly charred but it was quite alright.

"That wasn't perfect, but it was a start," Mulan smiled and Aurora turned off the stove, put down the spatula and turned in her arms.

"Did I ever even tell you good morning?" the princess asked and the warrior shook her head smiling. "Then I'll do just that."

She leaned forward, her arms wrapping around her neck, their foreheads pressed together, their noses brushing, then she tilted her head slightly upwards to meet the larger woman's lips.

The moment the woman's lips touch hers Mulan kissed her back, soft and long, just a slight hint of something more. It didn't take them more than a few touches to get lost in each other and when Aurora eventually broke away from her lips her taste still lingered on the warrior's lips.

"_Good morning_," the princess whispered softly.

"Good morning indeed," they heard Philip's voice from the kitchen counter where Aurora had been standing just minutes ago.

"Good morning!" the blond smiled and wriggled out of Mulan's arms to storm to Philip and greet him with an impulsive kiss.

Mulan just laughed at their enthusiasm but when Philip let out a quiet moan the warrior woman cleared her throat and they broke apart.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," Philip said and helped her carrying the plate with the pancakes and scrambled eggs to the table.

With three plates in hand Mulan was making her way to the table again when Philip bumped into her on purpose.

"Don't I get a good morning too?" he asked mischievously and Mulan rolled her eyes but stood on her toes nevertheless, letting him give her a kiss on her lips.

"So can we eat now?" Mulan smiled, making her way past Philip and placing the plates on the table, sitting down across the princess while the prince sat on the head of the table.

They ate, discussing about how the rest of their apartment would look like once Aurora was done setting it up.

It was the usual daily stuff most normal couples did, the only difference between those and them was that there were three of them and not only two.

And it was perfect exactly like that.


End file.
